Current mobile application content distribution systems employ static content architectures. In order to modify content (or the form that the content is presented on the mobile application), the mobile application provider may need to distribute an update to the application. This may require that an application be updated through an application distribution system (e.g., the Apple App Store, Google Play, and/or the like).